Finally Home
by Kibasami Princess
Summary: This is my first crossover having to do with a TV series, and book combination so please keep that in mind when reading this. Hotch is a wizard, that only his his own sister knew. niece, Spencer, and Hermione is starting a new life in Virginia, to continue the relationship that was started, when first visiting her uncle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first crossover having to do with a TV series, and book combination so please keep that in mind when reading this. Hotch is a wizard, that only his niece, Spencer, and his own sister knew.**

 **Summary: Hermione is starting a new life in Virginia, to continue the relationship that was started, when first visiting her uncle.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Home**

Spencer had just closed the door to his apartment, and put his satchel to the side, before her noticed a stranger sitting in his living-room. He silently removed the gun from his holster, before stepping closer, to the man who was looking at a picture that had been on his bookcase. It was of the only girl, who he had ever loved, and who's secret he would take to the grave.

"I should had protected her," Came the soft whisper, from the man who still had his back to him, not even showing any signs of defense.

Spencer lowered his gun to his side, still not placing it back where it came from, but now more curious, "Who are you? How did you get in my apartment?"

The young man stood up, and turned to look at the doctor, tears lining his emerald green eyes, "I'm Harry Potter, a friend of Hermione's."

"Spencer Reid," The agent introduced, as he studied the other young man. "Where is Hermione, you said you should had protected her," he placed the gun on the end table, before taking a seat on the sofa .

"How do you know about our world anyways?" Harry asked, as he looked at the agent.

"Her uncle is my boss, and she told me after we exchanged endearments," Spencer answered easily, staring at the man in front of him, "Which is allowed according to your laws, once a witch/wizard were in the phase of a relationship, and planned to continue a future together. We-"

The other man laughed, "You sound just like her."

"Does her uncle know?" Reid asked.

The wizard rubbed the back of his neck, "He asked me to bring her here, he's going through with pressing the charges as we speak, and didn't fe-"

"Wait she's here?" Spencer glanced around his apartment, than noticed his bedroom door opened, revealing his dresser light on, "Why didn't you tell me that before," he asked as he hurried to his room, finding the familiar sleeping brunette in his bed. "Why did Hotch, want her to come here? Instead of at his place, or wait until he returned?"

"You're her boyfriend right?" The wizard asked, looking at the agent.

"We were, but she wrote me a letter, saying that she was marrying the boyfriend from her school," The agent answered, remembering when he had received the letter, a couple weeks after she returned to England.

"Is there someone else then?" The other man asked. "Her uncle didn't say anything about you having another girlfriend."

"There's no one else," Spencer answered.

Harry sighed in relief, as he looked at the taller man, "Do you still have the letter?"

Spencer walked over to the bookcase, that was the size of his bedroom wall, and retrieved the book where he pulled out a piece of parchment, "This was the letter she sent. I honestly don't know why I kept-"

"That's not her writing," Harry cut the other man off, taking the parchment in his hand, studying it closely, "The T's and Y's aren't the same, and everyone knows her writing is as sloppy as a doctors notes, never the same except her T's, and Y's. I need to take this now, watch her please?"

The agent could only nod dumbly, as he watched the man disappear in front of his eyes, before he turned to the occupant in his bed. He took a step closer to where she was laying, and took a seat on the edge of the mattress, ' _How did I not notice the writing wasn't hers?'_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Spencer placed a gentle kiss to the witch's neck, as he held her close to his chest, "I wish you didn't have to leave."_

 _She smiled as she faced the television, "I need to pack my flat."_

" _Than let me go with you," He started, placing kisses on her shoulder, "I have some-"_

" _Wait until I move in with you to use your vocation time," She turned in his arms, and pulled his lips down to hers, "Let's just enjoy tonight."_

" _It'd be easier to do, if I didn't know you were leaving tomorrow," The agent whispered, sliding his hand under her shirt._

" _Don't start something you can't finish," The witch teased, as she slid from his grasp, and slowly walked into the room._

 _Spencer watched as she removed her clothing one piece at a time, until she was all the way in his room, before he jumped over the back of the sofa to join her. "I never start anything I can't finish," He pulled her into his arms, and started to kiss her, as she started to unbutton his shirt._

" _Prove it," Was the last thing that was said, before she allowed her boyfriend to take control._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

He had met her when she was visiting her uncle, after finding out about her parents death, when she came to stay with her uncle. No one even knew Hotch, had any family in the UK, let alone one that had so much in common with one, Dr. Spencer Reid. She was younger than him by at least four years, but like himself, could easily answer questions without having to recheck.

He stood up to go work on some cases, when he felt a hand around his wrist, causing him to stop. "Mia?"

"I'm sorry," She had tears in her eyes, as her chocolate pools, connected to his own.

He knelt beside her, wiping her tears with the pads of his thumbs, "I'm sorry Mia, I sho-"

"I lost it," Her tears began again, as she buried her face, into his pillow.

He paused what he was doing, as he stared at her confused, "Lost, what did you lose?" he crawled on the other side of the mattress, and pulled her into his arms, "Maybe we could find it."

She shook her head, before laying her head against his chest, "I lost-"

He looked down at her, when she didn't finish her sentence, and found her asleep again. He kissed the top of her head, not planning to let her go again, "I love you, Mia."

 **Ministry of Magic-UK**

"How the hell did this happen, Kingsley!" Hotch asked, slamming his fist on the mans large desk.

"I assure you, Aaron, we didn't know what was happening. We just thought she got back together with, Ron, because they were insuperable when she returned," The Minister answered, obviously guilty.

"Minister Shackelbolt?" A small blonde entered the office, in white robes, and a manilla folder, tucked under her arms, "I think you should see this." She set the folder on the desk.

Kingsley read the contents, and then slammed the folder down, ignoring as the American wizard picked it up to look. "She was pregnant."

"She said she had a feeling, but wanted to wait until she returned to tell her boyfriend," The blonde informed, looking at the unfamiliar face, "I think Ron, might have found out though, because the way she lost the child seemed deliberate. Her ribs had been broken from falling down the stairs, she had fallen forward, and she was on her stomach bleeding when Ginny found her." She stopped as she tried to remember something, "Ron visited her at the hospital after the incident, than since that day she was always seen with him, which I thought was strange because when I told her that she was pregnant she seemed even more determined to get back to Virginia."

"Thank you Luna, and this is Hermione's uncle Aaron Hotchner," Kingsley introduced, after realizing he forgot to introduce the two.

"Please to meet you." Hotchner nodded, as he addressed the young witch, "She was pregnant, do you know who could have pushed her?"

"I'm Healer Luna Lovegood," She shook the older mans hand, before looking back at the Minister, "At the time Ginny said no one else was in the house, or on the floor for that matter, but after going through Hermione's mind a couple weeks ago. We were able to discover it was Ron Weasley, who had pushed her down the stairs, and from after the hospital kept her close while away. It even shows he may have tempted an, 'Imperio'. They will probably play her memory when the trial takes place."

"So far he can be charged with attempted murder, and murder," Kingsley explained.

"And don't forget forging letters, in Mione's name," Harry added, holding out the letter, which he had received from Spencer.

Hotchner looked at the letter for a moment, before looking at Kingsley, "Where is that filthy excuse of a wizard now?"

"Azkaban, on charges of using an Unforgivable," Kingsley started to answer.

"And now murder," Luna added, than looked at Harry, "Plus forgery, right?"

Harry looked confused at the additional reasons, as he took the letter back from Hotchner, "Murder, he didn't mu-"

"He was the one who pushed her down the stairs, ending up in her having a miscarriage, she was fourteen weeks but still counts as murder," Luna answered, before bowing her head, "I need to get back to the hospital, please let me know how she is doing." With that she apperated away.

"I should get back to the Weasley's, they are all still in shock with Ron's actions, and I need to be with my wife," Harry shook the other two wizards hands, before walking out of the door.

"You should get back to your niece," Kingsley suggested, walking back around to his desk, "We'll contact you with the time of the trial?"

 **The Next Morning**

 _knock! Knock!_

Spencer quietly closed his bedroom door, when he heard a knock at his front door. He looked out his peep hole, and recognized Hotch standing in the hallway, " Hotch?" He asked while opening the door for the other man.

Hotch held up a tray of coffee, and probably tea for his niece, along with a box of doughnuts, "Brought breakfast, how is Mione, doing?"

"She is asleep at the moment," Reid answered, taking a seat on his sofa, "Something she said last night, still confuses me though."

Hotch looked back to the door, than at the young agent, who his niece was in love with, "What did she say?"

"She first apologized about something, then said she lost something," The young agent answered, looking towards the door himself. "She tried to explain a second time, but fell back to sleep before finishing. If anything I should had been the one to apologize to her, because I believed she would really go back to her ex-boyfriend so easily, even after some of the things she told me he would make her do."

"Reid, did she tell you anything, before she went back to UK?" Hotch asked after a couple moments of silence.

"She said she was going to pack her flat up, and come back here for good, than I got that letter two weeks later saying she was going to marry that ex-boyfriend. I don't remember anything else being said," Reid answered, now looking suspiciously at the older man. "You found something out didn't you?"

"Did she have any idea, about being pregnant at the time before she left?" Hotch asked.

Reid stared at his friend, before he stood quickly, as if everything suddenly made clear "She was pregnant, but had a ab-"

"Miscarriage, she would never rid an innocent life, we both know that," Hotch corrected, not hiding his anger this time, "Her ex-boyfriend pushed her down a flight of stairs, and than may have started using a curse that made her do what he said. Then would bind her, before he went to sleep. We won't know for sure the exact event, but so far his charges are attempted murder, murder, and forging a letter in her name."

The young agent just fell back onto the sofa, and stared straight ahead at his blank television. 'She was pregnant with our child, and that-' he shot back up, turning red with anger, " Son of a bitch killed my child!"

"I'm sorry," A soft voice came from the bedroom doorway.

Hotch was the first to get to her, and pull her into his arms, kissing her hair, "It wasn't your fault, and everyone knows that," he slowly lead his niece to the sofa, where Reid was now sitting more calmly, "Spencer just found out, he isn't blaming you either," he gestured for the younger man to say something.

"Of course I don't blame you," Spencer assured, pulling the witch into his arms, not wanting to ever let her go again, "I am sorry I didn't try harder, to-"

She squeezed her uncles hand, as she wrapped her other arm around her boyfriends waist, as she buried her face against his chest. "He was black mailing me, and I couldn't talk to the Weasley's about my situation, because he never let me out of his sight."

"You're back with me now, and I am not letting you go again," Reid assured, earning a small smile from the woman in his arms.

"Kingsley, will let us know the happenings, but until then you're staying in Virginia," Hotch stood to his feet, and looked at the young couple, "I need to get to the office, but if you need anything, than just call me alright."

Hermione stood to her own feet, and wrapped her arms around her uncle, "Thank you uncle Aaron, and sorry for-"

Her uncle held onto his niece tighter, not recognizing this personality, it was the same as other witness's who have been through any kind of abuse in there life. It was something he never wanted to witness, when it came to his niece, or son, "Mione, you don't have to apologize sweety," he kissed the top of her head, before turning to Spencer, who looked equally worried, "Take the weekend off, alright? Bring her to my house tomorrow, her cousin will want to see her."

Spencer nodded, as he wrapped his arms around the witch, "Call me if you need any assistance, I have the copy of the files with me, I will-"

"Just take care of her," Hotch ordered, before shutting the door behind him.

Hermione turned in the young agents arms, and looked at him worriedly, "I know that he wrote you the letter, but does that mean you moved on, beca-"

"There is only you, no one else could ever come close," Reid assured, leaning down and kissing her forehead. He pulled her into his arms, as tears started to fall from his own eyes, as the information sank in, "I wish I could had been there for you, and-"

"I don't want to think about that," She wiped his own eyes with the pads of her thumbs, as she lead him back to the sofa, "I thought about you the whole time, and it broke my heart thinking that you thought I didn't love you, especially after our times together."

"I am not letting you out of my sight again," He promised, as he watched her look through the pastries, and bringing out a bear claw, "I bought those on the way to work a few times, just to give it to Rossi, when I realized I didn't like them."

"I'm sure he appreciated it," The witch smiled, as she thought of her friends, "He did have bit of a sweet tooth."

"Harry seemed to blame himself," Reid started rubbing her legs, as she stretched them over his lap, then realized he was still in the clothes from yesterday. He didn't care though.

"That doesn't surprise me," Hermione smiled when her boyfriends gaze fell onto her, "Let's just cuddle, no more talking." She gently pulled him by his sleeve, until he was right behind her, and she was able to rest her head on his chest, "I love you, Spencer."

"I love you to, Mia," He smiled as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

 **A Week Later-The Hearing**

 **UK-Minister of Magic**

 **(Pensive Memory One)**

" _Mione, what are you doing?" Ron leaned against the door frame of his sister's room._

" _I'm packing my things, it's pretty obvious," The witch answered, not even looking at the had already gotten the things from her flat, the day before._

" _Where are you going?"_

" _I told you, I am moving to the states, I want to be near my uncle."_

" _You want to be near you muggle, that's what this really comes down to," Ron hurried into the room, and spun the witch around, "You-"_

 _She wrapped her arms around her stomach, which didn't go unnoticed by the angered redhead, "Ron, I am allowed to have my own life," she hurried pass him, and started going down the stairs. She glanced behind at the red head, just as he shoved her forcefully from the second flight of stairs._

 **(Pensive Memory Two)**

 _A male Healer entered the room, staring at a chart at the end of the bed, "You suffered from three broken ribs, and-"_

" _Is the baby alright?" The witch asked, looking around the room, noticing there wasn't a monitor informing her of the babies health, "Why aren't you monitoring my baby?"_

" _I'm sorry Miss Granger, the baby didn't make it," He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, as the witch before him started to cry. He waited until the witch stopped crying, before giving a sympathetic smile, "If you need anything, just call for someone alright?"_

" _Thank you, I will," Hermione leaned back further against the bed, and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to catch up to her._

 _ **(The Next Morning)**_

 _The room was pitch dark, and the only thing that was visible, was the glow that followed the voice, "Imperio."_

 _Ron stepped towards the light, and sat on the bed beside her, taking her hand in his, "You're not going to tell anyone I was the one that pushed you, jut like you're not going to go back to the states, because you're mine."_

 _She wanted to scream her disagreement, but knew it was all in vane, 'How did he do it, without being found.'_

" _Oi, Ron, what are you doing here?" Came a familiar voice, Harry's, to be exact. He approached his friends side, and took her hand in his, "How you doing, Mione?"_

" _She isn't able to talk, something to do with the way she fell," Ron falsely informed his friend, standing on the other side of his friend._

" _I thought it was-"_

" _She needs rest Harry, why don't you check on my sister, Gin, she was pretty upset about finding her," The redhead explained, still holding the witch's hand, "I'll stay with her, so she won't be alone."_

 _ **(Pensive Memory Three)**_

 _ **Two Weeks After the Accident**_

" _Incarcerous!" Ron walked into the room of there now recently shared flat, slightly annoyed with the lack of response, which he thought the 'Imperio' should have on a person. "Should had known that your mind might have been to strong, for the full effect on that curse, but perhaps we could come to a different arrangement." He pulled a parchment from his robe, and smirked at her confused expression, "Either I send him this letter of you saying you'll marry me, and you weren't returning to him after all," he pulled another parchment from his robe, this time careful not to touch it, "Or I send him this one, which may, or may not put him in a coma, if he were to open it with his bare hands."_

 _He had placed the silencing spell on her, so all she was able to do was shake her head violently, or glare at him as another response._

 _She had tears falling from her eyes, as she gestured her head towards the none threatening letter, watching as he vanished the poisoned one._

 _He smirked, "Good choice."_

 _ **(Pensive Memory Four)**_

 _It was the day before her wedding, when her best female friend found her, in the gardens of the Burrow._

 _Ginny frowned when she noticed the tears, that her friend had been crying, as she wrapped her arm around the other witch, "What's wrong, Mione?"_

" _I guess I am just nervous about getting married," The other witch unconvincingly lied._

" _Hermione, I want you to be honest with me, because I been noticing your odd behavior since after the hospital. Only reason I didn't say anything before, was because you didn't say something, which I know you would had found away to say anything even without direct words. What's really going on, Hermione?" The redhead asked, stroking her friends hair, as the brunette cried into her shoulder. "Before the hospital, you were so excited about getting back home to that American boyfriend, and then two weeks later you're announcing your engagement to my brother."_

" _He threatened to send Spencer a poisoned letter, if I didn't choose your brother, and had been using silencing charms on me, along with the body binding spell to keep me from leaving when we return to the flat." The older witch answered, tired of keeping this all to herself. "He even used the 'Imperio' on me at the hospital, but it didn't last that long, no matter how many times he used the spell."_

" _Maybe it wasn't working because the wand he has been using since after the war really isn't his, and the real owner was killed," The redhead suggested, watching as her friend started to fall asleep, in her own embrace._

The high Councilwoman stared as the last of the memories played, before turning her attention to a nervous Ron, "Mr. Weasley, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"She's mine, we were suppose to get married, I was there when she woke up after the fall." Ron's face went from nervous, to straight outrage, as he looked over to the stands, "How could she choose a muggle, over a pureblood?"

Hermione took her boyfriends hand, whispering so no one else could hear, "He's trying to get you to doubt yourself, don't listen to him." 

"He knows that he isn't getting out of this situation, so he is just trying to hurt her, as much as he's hurting now," Hotch added, after hearing what his niece had said, not taking his eyes off the council.

"Is that all you have to say?" Councilwoman Bones asked, not phased with the angry young man.

"All who find Mr. Weasley guilty, please raise your right hand," The Councilwoman allowed a small smile to play across her face, when everyone raised there hand. "All who find Mr. Weasley not guilty, raise your right hand."

No one's hands went up.

"Mr. Author Weasley, does your family have anything to add, before we go on?" The Councilwoman asked, looking to where the Weasley's were sitting behind Hermione, instead of there son.

"We have nothing to say, your honor," The head of the Weasley's answered.

"Then we find the defendant guilty, and send him to receive 'The Dementor's Kiss'," The Councilwoman hit her gravel against the stands, before dismissing the room.

Hermione sighed in relief, and visibly relaxed once they lead her old friend out of the room, as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her waist. She took a breath, before turning around, and looking towards the Weasley's, who were hugging each other crying, "I'm sorry about all of this, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Deary." Mrs. Weasley explained, wrapping her arms around the witch, "He knew better than to do those things, I am just sad you felt you couldn't talk to us sooner," she looked at Hotch, and than at Spencer, "So you're the boyfriend, who she wrote us all about."

Spencer just nodded his head, not sure what else to do, "She has spoken of your family as well, sorry about your son."

Hotch took the offered hand, and smiled at Author, "It's been a long time, Author, Molley, wish it was under better circumstances."

Molly wrapped her arms around the other mans waist, and looked at the small group, "You guys will stay at the Burrow, I want to know everything you been doing Aaron, and you could use our floo in the morning to return home."

"Sounds good, always good to reunite with old classmates," Hotch explained, as they made there way through the Minister of Magic, till they reached the floo network.

Spencer wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, as the Weasley's started to watch him, "Great, I love when everyone looks at me at once, without saying anything."

Hermione, and Hotch, just shook there heads, and laughed at the young agent.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so I am doing two chapters with flashbacks, sorry it came just now. Sometimes after I write the first chapter, is when I get a view of what happened before the story takes off, that is why I write the way I do sometimes. I hope you like this chapter, and don't think I am totally weird. I write like a person captures a picture, there is a whole life before that one scene, and that's how I write. I hope that made since.**

 **I always write flashback's in** _Italic_ ** _so I hope you like it anyways._**

 **Summary: This chapter reflects when Hermione first arrives, and what lead to the relationship of her, and Spencer. It also mentions her reltionship with her uncle, and Jack.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CM, and HP.**

 **Finally Home**

 **Chapter Two**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **(Two ½ Years Ago)**_

 _Hermione's eyes darted around 'The Bull Pit', as the elevator stopped on the fifth floor, everyone seemed to be in a rush. Almost reminded her of the AUH (Aurora Unit Headquarters) which her two best friends had worked. There was a group of desk in the center of the room, where she spotted a dark skinned man, leaning over a desk of a blonde woman. It must have been his desk she was sitting in, because the lady did not look like a 'Derek Morgan', like the name plate suggested._

 _She looked at the desk closest to the other man, where there was a younger man sitting, ankles crossed on the corner as he appeared to be looking at the file in his hand. Which was more than likely just an excuse to read the book, which he was trying to hide from the others, because of the teasing. Than again she couldn't judge anyone, based on just looking at them, not like her uncle could. The young mans eyes left whatever he was reading, and fell onto her with what looked to be curiosity._

 _He tucked the book in one of the doors, before laying the file on his desk, as he stood to his feet to approach her. Then stopped suddenly._

" _Mione?"_

 _The witch jumped slightly at her uncles voice, before turning to face him with a smile, "Uncle Aaron, I came here, when you forgot to pick me up at the Airport."_

 _Her uncle rubbed the back of his neck, as his face turned slightly red, "I am so sorry, Mione, it got really busy here." He pulled his niece into his arms, then noticed Reid, who was rummaging through some random file, "Can I help you, Reid?"_

 _The younger agent glanced at the young lady quickly, before meeting his superiors eyes, "I was wandering when the meeting was?"_

" _Did I schedule a meeting?" Hotch asked, crossing his arms across his chest, "I don't recall saying anything about a meeting."_

" _Oh, alright," Reid hurried back to his desk._

" _I think he was getting ready to assist me, when I first came into the office, but got thrown off when you approached me first," Hermione explained, smiling at her uncle. "Does everyone fear you?"_

" _You don't," He assured, wrapping an arm around the witch's shoulders, "I'll introduce you to the rest of the group." He lead her towards the group he had been observing, until her uncle approached her._

 _A blonde woman with big hair, and very interesting glasses joined the group, as her uncle reached the group, "I was going to get some Chinese for lunch, wanted to see if anyone else wanted something?"_

" _Hey guys, this is my niece, Hermione," Hotch announced, as he approached his team._

" _SSA Derek Morgan," The dark skinned man smiled, as he reached his hand to hers, but placed it back to his side when she didn't reach for his hand._

 _The thin blonde that was sitting in Morgan's desk, smiled politely at Hermione, "I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau, you could call me JJ, everyone else does."_

" _Penelope Garcia, I didn't know that Hotch, had a niece," The bigger blonde introduced, giving another polite smile._

" _Like my uncle said, I'm Hermione," She turned her eyes to the youngest agent, and smiled, "You are?"_

" _SSA Dr. Spencer Reid," He tilted his head, recalling how she didn't shake Morgan's hand, so decided to keep his own at his side._

" _So should I call you Spencer, Reid, or do you prefer the whole, Dr. Spencer Reid?" She was enjoying watching the young agents facial expressions, as he thought about a response._

" _Yes, you can," He answered, with a smile of his own._

 _An older man patted him on the back, as he joined the small group, smiling at Hermione, "I'm SSA David Rossi, I am sorry about your parents."_

 _Hermione was taken by surprise, as she looked at her uncle, "You told them?"_

" _He took over my duties, when I went to there funerals, he's also a good friend of mine. Plus I told the team, about you coming out, after you finished with your parents affairs." Hotch explained, wrapping his arm around his niece. "You guys could get back to work."_

 _She looked back at the youngest agent, and gave him a small smile, "See you around, Dr. Spencer Reid, enjoy that book you were reading."_

 _He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, before sitting down and turning back to the file, which had been hiding his book before._

 _ **(The Bull Pit)**_

" _Really, Dr. Spencer Reid?" Morgan asked, now sitting on the edge, of the young agents desk._

" _It was strange for her to use my full title, wasn't it?" Spencer asked, looking at the others, who were surrounding his own desk,_

" _You pretty much told her to," JJ answered, smiling at her friend._

 _Wait, she asked if she should call me Spencer, Reid, or Dr, Spencer Re-" He paused as realization sank into his head, before jumping back to his feet, "I meant she could call me-"_

" _Don't worry Romeo, she knew what you mean, she was just teasing you," Morgan assured, going back to his own desk, as JJ went back to her office._

" _Shut up," Spencer mumbled, sitting back at his desk, and ignoring the others._

 _ **(Hotchner's Office)**_

" _You really shouldn't confuse my Agent, Mione," Hotch explained, as he lead her to his own office, pointing to the sofa, "The break room is on the other side of the pit, in case you wanted some coffee."_

" _My favorite word," The witch smiled, as she pulled a book out, "But I am sort of hungry at the moment, there excuse for a meal on the plane was fish sticks, and a some green beans."_

" _If you give me an hour, than we could go get some lunch," Hotch offered, looking at his niece._

" _That's alright, maybe I will get that cup of coffee now," Hermione smiled, as she walked out of the office, kissing her uncles cheek on the way out._

 _ **(The Bull Pit)**_

" _Isn't time for your sugar break?" Morgan asked, as he sat at his desk, with the Chinese that Garcia had brought the group for lunch. "You didn't get Chinese today?"_

" _I have some left over Pakora," Spencer answered, noticing as the girl from earlier, walked by to the break room. He stood to his own feet, and took a hold of his mug, "I'll go warm it up now."_

 _Morgan smirked, as he watched his friend head towards the break room, when he noticed a certain brunette enter. His boy might lack with social skills, but it didn't mean that his young friend didn't notice girls, 'Have fun Romeo.'_

 _Hermione was leaning against the counter, with a mug cupped between her hands, looking straight ahead. She blinked when Spencer, crossed her line of vision, as he reached inside the fridge, "Hello, Dr. Spencer Reid."_

" _Spencer," He replied, with a smile. "Hello."_

" _I thought you were, Spencer," She teased, turning away from him, as she went to pour sugar into her cup. "I would think you'd remember my name, let alone not get it mixed up with yours."_

" _You're trying to joke with me?" The young agent asked, as he put a container in the microwave, and then tried to seem casual as he leaned against the counter._

" _Not doing a good job apparently," Hermione smiled, as she turned back around, jumping when she noticed how close he was. She stared down at her cup, trying to ignore the mans closeness, "So a doctor, how old are you exactly?"_

" _Twenty-eight," He answered, jumping slightly when the microwave beeped, "My lunch," he turned to look at the container, "How did you know I was reading a book, and not looking at the file."_

" _Because I use to do the same thing, just using a magazine to cover up for my own book of choice," She smiled as JJ entered into the room, "Hello, Agent JJ, and see you around, Dr. Spencer Reid." she winked before leaving the room, to get back to her uncles office."_

 _JJ watched her best friend, as he stared at the now empty place confused, before looking at her, "She seems nice, don't you think Spencer?"_

 _The young agent just nodded, "I don't know her that well, but she seems nice." He gave his friend a smile, before heading back to his desk, with his lunch in hand._

 _ **(Three Months Later)**_

" _Look who's here, pretty boy," Morgan teased, as Hermione walked towards there direction._

 _Spencer put down the book he was reading, as he looked up at the girl he had become friends with, than noticed how she was shaking. "Something's-"_

 _JJ, must had noticed the young girls shaking too, because she hurried to where the young girl was standing, and wrapped an arm around her, "What happened, Mione?"_

" _Is my Uncle in his office?" Hermione asked, finally looking up at JJ, she had a cut on her lip, and also around her throat, and right eye._

" _My god Mione, what happened?" Spencer asked, once he noticed the state of the girl, he lead the girl to his chair, "Who did this to you?"_

" _I need my Uncle," She repeated, squeezing the offered hand, which JJ offered._

" _What happened?" The youngest agent asked again, as he used a first aid kit, and started to clean up the bruises._

" _I was walking past an alley, on the way back from the library, and some bloody coward grabbed me. He held my wrist over my head, and squeezed my throat as he tried to kill me, then when I kicked him between his legs he slapped me across my face. A cop happened to drive by after, and brought me back here," She glanced towards her uncles office, before looking at the group in front of her._

 _Morgan walked closer to the three, with the phone pressed against his ear, "Hotch, and Rossi, had to go to some business lunch, but they should be back here any-"_

" _Mione, what are you doing here?" Hotch asked, noticing his team around his niece, and than the first aid box in his youngest agents hand. He knelt in front of his niece, and allowed her to wrap her arms around him, "What happened?"_

" _We need to talk alone," She whispered in his ear, before pulling out of the hug, and standing up to follow him into his office._

 _Spencer almost followed, without thinking but stopped when he felt JJ's hand on his shoulder, "Who would hurt someone in broad daylight?"_

" _It seems like she already took care of the problem, the guys spending the night behind bars. Hotch will do what he can to keep him there," Morgan tried to assure._

" _And it seems that she wanted to be with her uncle, just give them time together alright, than she will talk to us when she is ready," JJ added, before heading back to her office._

" _We've seen victims that look that bad, who didn't get away with bruises like hers, with just a knee to the groin," Spencer reminded, remembering the many pictures, and body's, that he saw during his years of working in the FBI._

" _You heard her, she said the cops came just in time, so maybe he just surrendered," Morgan sat back at his desk, as he watched the younger agent do the same._

 _ **Hotch's Office**_

" _Greyback found me," Hermione exclaimed, as soon as her uncle shut the door, and she placed the silencing charms, "It was Greyback, he was waiting in the alley for me."_

" _He's the werewolf, who killed your parents?" Hotch asked, sitting beside his niece on the sofa, "Are you alright?"_

" _I put a body bind on him, as soon as he let me go, after giving him a good knee to his groin. I told your team exactly what happened, except the part about magic, or the Aurora's who gathered him. I thought you might want to know, before you read the paper in the morning," She brought a finger to the cut on her lip, and winced a little, "I can't use magic now either, because your team are really good at there job, and noticed."_

" _Now you know how I feel," Her uncle laughed, wrapping his arms around his niece, "Are there anymore we have to worry about?"_

" _He was the last one," Hermione assured, standing back to her feet, "I really wish he wasn't here, when I came to find you."_

 _Hotch looked at his niece confused, before following where she was now looking, and sighed, "So are you going to stay a little longer, or do you want to-"_

 _She laughed as she looked back at her uncle, "You can't get rid of me that easily, unless you don't want me to stay around."_

" _My home is your home, and I am sure a certain someone would like, if you were to stay a little longer," Hotch assured, smiling as he watched his niece blush, "His day off is tomorrow."_

" _All of you have tomorrow off, and I was going to stay behind to watch Jack, so you -" The witch started, only to be paused by her uncles raised hand._

" _I am having a guys day with Jack, as much as I love you my little witch, you aren't invited," He grinned at the shock on her face, "and yes, that means I will kick you out of the house. You need to have some time to yourself, since you been hear you haven't been away from Jack, or me."_

" _I suppose I could go to the mall, there is a few books I wanted to get," She smiled as she walked to the door, "I'll see you at home, unless you don't want me to come home tonight, then that case I am sure I could find someone at the bar down the street."_

" _Smartass, go back to the house, so I could get back to work," He smiled as he opened the door for his niece, noticing one of his agents missing from there desk._

 _ **(The Bull's Pit)**_

 _Hermione closed her eyes, as she leaned against the wall, waiting for the elevator.'_

" _Are you alright?"_

 _She opened her eyes to see Spencer, standing in front of her, a book tucked under his arm, "I'm fine, and thanks for taking care of my injuries."_

" _What would you rather I do, just pretend I didn't notice?" He asked, almost annoyed with how she seemed more regretful of him taking care of the cuts, than grateful._

" _I'm sorry, I just really hate that you, and the others saw me like that," She turned to face the elevator, covering her face with her hair, "So what are you doing tomorrow?"_

" _I should probably go to the grocery store, my refrigerator is pretty bare," He answered, studying her for a moment, until the elevator doors opened. "Would you like to eat lunch tomorrow?"_

 _She turned to face him for a moment, and smiled at him, "Depends if the foods good," she answered, as the door closed. She laughed at the puzzled expression on the young agents face, before the door separated them._

 _Spencer stared at the elevator, after the doors closed, "Wh-"_

" _You push the button, if you want the doors to open, Spence," JJ laughed from the scene she just witnessed, between her friend, and the girl he started to like._

" _Maybe she took it as a general question, instead of an invitation like I had intended," The young agent asked, looking at his friend._

" _She knew what you meant, she isn't that oblivious," She informed, patting him on the back, before heading back to her office, "You have Hotch's home number, try calling his house."_

 _ **Hotchner's House**_

 _ **(Hermione's side of the phone call)**_

" _Mione, phone!" Jack exclaimed, holding the phone out to his cousin, "He said he was a doctor. Are you sick?"_

" _What's his name?" She asked softly, not reaching for the phone._

" _What's your name?" Jack asked the person on the other line, before looking back at his cousin, "He says Spencer."_

 _The witch smiled, as she leaned back against the chair, she had been reading in before the call, "What does he want?"_

 _Jack smiled at his cousin, who was smiling at him, "She says, what you want?"_

 _ **(Reid's side of the conversation)**_

 _Spencer ran his fingers through his hair, as he looked at the phone, as he listened to Jack Hotchner, "I wanted to see if she wanted to have lunch tomorrow."_

 _He knew the child was talking to the girl, who he had actually wanted to talk to, then he heard the humor in the next response from the child, "She says it's part of her daily schedule."_

" _Can you please put her on the phone, Jack?" Spencer asked, tired of talking to the child, prefering speaking to the person he had intended to talk with in the first place._

" _Okay," The phone was heard being shuffled around, and than he heard her saying something to her cousin._

" _This is, Hermione," She answered, as if she hadn't been making him talk to the child, this whole time, "Can I help you, Doctor?"_

" _I wanted to see if you'll be interested in having lunch with me tomorrow, and than maybe we could do something after," He asked in little above a whisper._

 _She was quiet for a few seconds, before answering, "I think my uncle is getting rid of me around ten, how about brunch?"_

" _Yeah, I'll see you than," He answered, smiling as he placed his phone back in his pocket, after she hung up._

 _ **Hotchner's House**_

 _ **(Later That Night)**_

" _So I heard Jack talked, Spencer," Hotch was leaning in the doorway to his niece's guest room, trying to keep a serious tone._

" _He did," The witch answered, not looking up from the book._

" _I don't think I like you using your cousin, as a personal secretary," He looked around the room, that was pretty empty, except for the bed, dressers, and a full length mirror. "You know this room is for you to do whatever you want with. Jack yelled at me for trying to kick you out, do you know why he would think that I was going to kick you out?" he paused to see his nieces reaction._

 _The witch covered her face, as she thought about her cousin, yelling at her uncle because of a misunderstanding, "That's probably why he won't tell me where my purse is, thinks I will leave him for good. He was sitting beside me when I was on the phone with Spencer, he might have misunderstood me."_

" _Yeah, I didn't really enjoy being called a meany-head," Her uncle laughed, before looking around the room again, "Yeah this will always be your home Mione, so why don't you get some things to personalize it?"_

" _I was actually thinking, since I have my license now, I should get a car," She explained, putting her book away, before walking to where her uncle was still standing. Than wrapped her arms around his waist, "I love you, and Jack."_

" _I love you too, I am going to check on Jack, than probably go to bed. See you in the morning," He kissed the top of the witch's head, before leaving her room, "Hope you're dressed before ten, because I don't care what you have on, you're out of here!"_

 _Hermione laughed, before closing her door, "Whatever, Uncle Aaron."_

 _ **(The Next Morning)**_

" _What's wrong, Mione?" Jack asked, as he saw his cousin run around her room, tossing clothes all over the bed. "Did you lose something?"_

" _I don't have a shirt," She stressed, running her fingers though her hair._

" _Be right back," Jack hurried to his room, and found one of his shirts, and brought it back to his cousin, "This shirt okay?"_

 _The witch stopped her pacing, and looked at her cousin, who was holding out his 'Marvel' shirt, "It's too big on me, you could have it."_

 _She laughed as he put the shirt in her hand, "It's my coolest shirt."_

" _It's pretty sad when I could wear my eight-year-old cousin's clothes," She laughed, as she quickly threw it on, than turned to look in the mirror, "So what should I wear with this shirt?"_

 _Jack stared around her room, at all the clothes she had thrown around, before finding a long black, and red skirt, "This is the same colors," he held it to his cousins waist, as if he was thinking about the combination, before nodding his head, "Yeah this will work."_

 _The witch laughed, as she ran to the bathroom, to put the skirt on. When she came back out, her cousin was holding up her black converse, "I assume you want me to wear these too?" She slipped them onto her feet, as she made her way back to the room._

" _Thirty minutes till I kick you out," Hotch teased, as he joined the two, and laughed at what his niece was wearing, "Interesting outfit."_

" _I picked it out, dad," Jack bragged, smiling up at his dad, "We need to do her hair next, maybe she can wear my-"_

" _I am just going to wear my hair down, keeps my bruise from being to noticeable," She fell back onto the bed, and covered her face, "Why the bloody hell did I agree to a date, when my face looks like it was a human punching bag?"_

" _Because you like Spencer, and he didn't seem to mind, if he still asked you out," Hotch explained, as he sat beside his niece on the bed, and smiled as his son went through the small jewelry box, "Looks like he's picking out accessories now. Should I be worried that my son is helping you pick clothes, and stuff out for your date?"_

" _I figured one less thing to be stressed about," She answered, smiling as Jack started placing some bracelets on her wrist, before putting on the beaded red necklace, "Are you worried about this?" She laughed as she pointed to her outfit._

 _Jack handed her a red headband, "It's pretty."_

" _Fine than, it's isn't like he hasn't seen these bruises, right?" She sighed, as she placed the hair piece in, and walked out of the room, "Alright Jack, I am done. Thank you."_

" _Anytime," The eight year old assured, taking a hold of her hand, than looked at his daddy, "Dad, we can't kick Mione out, she's wearing my shirt."_

" _That's why you wanted me to wear your shirt," The witch laughed, as she sat on the sofa, and looked out the window._

" _I guess I have to let her come back now, that shirt cost me a lot of dollars," Hotch laughed, pulling his son onto his lap, and tickling him._

" _I knew what I was doing," Jack smiled proudly, as he pointed to the television cupboard. "I put your bag with my movies."_

 _Hermione just shook her head, as she went to retrieve the hidden bag, "He's going to be put into Slytherine, you are aware of that right?" She winked at her uncle, who just shook his head laughing._

To be continued...

–

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I will have a flashback of the date, and more in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is another chapter of flashbacks.**

 **Summary: This shares a little more of there relationship, and Hermione's.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CM, or HP.**

* * *

 _ **More Flashback's**_

 _For the first time Spencer Reid, was in a book store, and not even paying attention to the thousands of different titles around him. Instead he was watching his date, as she ran her finger along the spines of the books, as if she was comforting a loved one. He even noticed how her eyes sparkled, as she read a book that interest her, before either placing it in the basket on her arm or back on the shelf. He wouldn't even be able to tell you the title of the book she was holding, because he couldn't take her eyes away from her._

" _You know it's rude to stare," She commented, before putting another book in the basket, before facing him, "So see any books you like?"_

 _The young agent blushed, before pulling out a random title, and tossing it into the basket, "Maybe that one," he studied her outfit, in doing so had the excuse to look at her body, where you could tell she did something to keep her body looking that good. "You look nice, you like Marvel?"_

" _Jack, picked this out for me, and yes I actually like the 'Marvel' collections. I actually bought Jack, the whole Spiderman Comic Collection, for his sixth birthday," She was now studying his out fit, which consisted of a light blue button up shirt, with a vintage coat over it, and ash colored trouser, "You're into vintage things?"_

" _I like the idea of having someone from history, from who I never met wearing what I have on, of course I do take all the clothes to a dry cleaners right after purchase," He answered, as they walked towards a couple of plush chairs, and sat down._

" _So you sure you want to get this book?" She asked, not pulling said book out, but remembering the title._

" _I wouldn't had put it in the basket, if I didn't want to buy it," He noticed that she had the basket out of his view, which made him a little nervous, "Is there something wrong with the book?"_

" _Oh no, I read the whole series a couple years ago myself, just interesting to know someone like you would be interested in it as well," She assured, taking his hand as she stood back up, and started leading him to the isle where he first got the book. "I suggest that you buy the other ones, may I?" She asked stopping him, as she pointed to the area, where he first got the book from, "I know which ones you need to get, to be caught up with the whole book."_

 _He noticed the spark of mischief in her eyes, which he would admit was nice, and encouraged him to nod, "Sure, go ahead. I will go to the history section," he noticed the title of the section, as he left her on her own, and groaned 'Young Adult, great, what did I get myself into?'_

 _Thirty minutes later they were back at his car, with there selection of books, and each with a drink from the cafe. He had tried to pay for his own books, but she insisted that it would be her pleasure, to let her buy them for him instead. So he just agreed, because she seemed to really want to, and was giving him a smile, that he knew he would never be able to say no to._

" _So let me know what you think, after you've read all of them alright?" She asked handing him a bag,_

" _I will, it will be good to swap notes, with someone who actually read the same book as me," He answered, reaching into the bag to pull one of the books out, 'The Vampire Diaries: The Awakening, The Struggle, The Fury, and Dark Reunion'. "Well at least I could honestly say, that besides from the original Dracula, I have never read a modernized vampire book."_

" _It's a good read, if you want to clear your head from the reality of life, especially in your field of work." She smiled, as he finally opened the car door for her, before getting in on his side. "So we could probably eat lunch, since we went to the bookstore instead of brunch."_

" _Sure, where did you want to eat?" Spencer asked, as they pulled out of the parking lot, "Anything you want to try?"_

" _Didn't you need to go grocery shopping?" Hermione asked, as she watched her surroundings._

" _I could go later," He answered._

" _And here I was looking forward to seeing all the books you have," She faked being disappointed, as she watched him from the corner of her eyes._

" _You're always more than welcome to see my books, but why would you want to?" He started to do a mental run through the state of his apartment, as he headed in the direction of the store near his house._

" _Because since I lived with my uncle, and bring him lunches when he's in town, you have a different book on you. I just want to see how big your book collection is," She answered with a small smile, "and I rather enjoy eating at home, than in restaurants."_

 _He smiled back at her, as they pulled into the parking lot, "Alright than, if you really don't mind."_

" _It was my idea," She reminded, before getting out of the car._

 _ **(Three Months Later)**_

 _He watched as she moved around his small kitchen, as she checked the different pots, and looked into the oven. They have been almost inseparable, when ever the team didn't have to be out of town, and he finally had someone that was probably as smart as he was to keep up in conversations. She would usually be at his apartment, when he returned from a investigation, and have food cooking. He already knew without a doubt, that he was a hundred percent in love with her. His feelings, although he wouldn't admit it to the others, started the first day he saw her. He wasn't in love with her from the first day meeting her, but he knew deep inside there was something special about her. He was leaning against the counter top, as he watched her move around._

" _I love you, Mia." Mia, was an accidental nickname he called her, as he was trying to think of a name that only he would use for her. She liked that name, and would get annoyed, if anyone but him called her by it._

 _She paused her movements, for a couple seconds, before turning to smile at him, "I love you to, Spencer." She was biting her bottom lip nervously, as she turned back to the food on the stove._

 _He knew life wasn't a movie, but he was expecting at least a kiss, since this was the first time they actually exchanged there endearments. It wasn't that he didn't believe her words, just what would cause her to look like she was hiding something, but like he reminded himself this wasn't a movie._

" _Do you really, or do you feel like you had to return the endearment?"_

 _She turned the stove off, and lowered the burners, before turning to make her way over to him, "I have loved you since our first real date, but knew that you were special to me since I first met you," she stood on her tip toes, and pressed a kiss to his lips._

 _He wrapped his arms around her waist, as he lifter her to sit on the counter behind them, not wanting there kiss to end. He rested his forehead against hers, as he began rubbing her sides gently, "I love you, so very much."_

 _She cupped his face in her palms, and smiled as she looked into his eyes, "I love you too, Spencer."_

 _Hermione was sitting on the sofa, as she held the phone to her ear. "Uncle Aaron?"_

" _What's happening, Mione?" She could hear the confusion in her uncles tone, since she usually didn't call him, when out with her boyfriend._

" _Spencer, he kind of told me he love's me," She glanced towards the closed bedroom door, where her boyfriend was just now getting out of his work close, and into something comfortable. "I told him that I love him too."_

" _And you want to tell him about us, but don't really know how?" Hotch asked knowingly, "Where is he now?"_

" _He's changing into his pajamas," The witch answered, not taking her eyes off the door._

" _Well I think telling him now would be the best, that way you could see what happens, if you wait to long he might be upset that you didn't tell him sooner. At least this way you could tell him, because you already confessed your feelings to each other," Her uncle was probably working in his office. "I need to go tuck Jack in, are you going to be home tonight?"_

" _Unless I fall asleep during the movie again, than I should be home," She answered, than quickly hanged up the phone, when her boyfriends bedroom door opened._

 _He was wearing a pair of blue sweat pants, and white t-shirt when he came out, than smiled as he saw the woman who stole his heart staring back at him, "So what do you want to watch?"_

 _She bit her lip, as she tucked her feet under her, watching as he came around to sit with her, "I need to tell you something, that you might not believe." She accepted the hand he offered, with a smile._

" _You could tell me anything, you know that Mia," He turned so that there knees were touching, as he played with a strand of her hair with his free hand, and squeezed her other hand gently._

" _I'm a witch," She admitted, studying his expressions, "You don't believe me."_

" _You think you're a witch?" He stared at her, trying to see if there was any signs of her teasing, but her face was expressionless, "Can you prove it?"_

 _She removed her wand from her sleeve, and pointed to where he had his satchel, making sure he was looking at where she was pointing her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa."_

 _He watched as his satchel raised from the floor, and than sat back down,"You're a witch," he turned his direction to where she was now waiting for him to say, or even do something. He reached for her hand again, not taking his eyes from her, "Why did you choose now to tell me?"_

" _Because I love you, and am thinking about a future with you," She stared down at her lap suddenly nervous, "I wouldn't have told you I loved you, if I thought there wasn't some chance of a future for us." She was taken by surprise, as he pulled her onto his lap, and gave her one of the most passionate kisses she ever experienced._

 _He stared at her as she repositioned herself beside him, and rested her head against his shoulder, "So is it genetic, or does it happen randomly?"_

" _My grandparents were squibs, my mother didn't inherit magic, but my uncle did. My father was a muggle," She laughed as her boyfriend raised his brow, not knowing what she meant, "Muggle's, are none magic people."_

" _So I would be considered a muggle?"_

" _Yes, you would be," She answered, kissing his cheek. "I have some books, if you want to know more about that world," she jumped from her seat, and went to where her bag was, than pulled out a warn out book, "Actually, you could read this, it was the book I was given when we thought I was a muggleborn. My mom hid the fact about her magic past, until she learned I inherited magic, but still my she acted like she didn't know."_

" _So Hotch, he didn't know you had magic at first?"_

" _He found out when they had a picture of me, at the 'Tri Wizard Tournament', in the 'Daily Prophet'," She pulled out a copy of said newspaper, and handed it to him, "He than bought my mom, and me plane tickets, and we visited the summer I was fifteen."_

" _So you were only allowed to tell non magic people, if you enter into a relationship with them, that has a promise of a future?"Spencer asked, once he was finished with the book,"It all sounds unbelievable, but at the same time I believe every word."_

" _Remember three months ago, when I came to see my uncle, and I had those bruises that you tended to?" She stared up at him for a moment, "Well they were from someone that is part of the magic world, known as Fenrir Greyback, he was a werewolf, and Death Eater. He followed a man that went by the name of, Voldemort. He was the one that killed my parents, than went on the run since every Auror around the world, was looking to catch him. Well I went to visit my uncle, as you already know that part, because my friends were worried about my safety. He was waiting for me in the alley, and that's really how I got all the bruises, and cut on my lip. I placed a binding spell on him, and used a necklace that Kingsley gave me, to call the Auror's." She felt as his grip tightened around her, as he focused his eyes straight ahead, "I just wanted you to know, I am alright though."_

" _Stay the night," He turned his gaze to her, and leaned in to press a kiss too her temple, "It's already midnight."_

" _You're just to lazy to drive me home, Dr. Reid," She teased._

 _He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she crawled onto his lap, "I will take you home, when I get up in the morning,"_

" _I don't have pajamas, and I didn't really wear clothes that are comfortable, for sleeping in you know," She kissed him before getting off his lap, and walked to the door, "Besides you don't even need to take me home, I could just apperate there myself," she smiled at the confusion written across his face, "I'll call you when I get home, you had a long day so sleep." With that said she apperated out of his apartment._

 _Spencer stared at the spot she had been standing just a second before, until his phone rang with his girlfriends number, "Mia?"_

" _Good night, I'll see you tomorrow alright?" The familiar voice came from the other line._

 _He leaned back against his sofa, and smiled as he listened to her move around, "So you are able to apperate where ever, just like that?"_

" _Now that you know, I could use any magic now, Good Night!" There was a click on the other line, and a series of beeping._

 _ **(The Next Morning-Hotchner's Residence)**_

" _You're home?" Hotch looked at his niece, who was sitting at the table with his son, both eating a plate of pancakes, "How did it go with, Spencer?"_

" _He took the news really good, just asked me to prove I was a witch," She answered with a smile, as she waved her wand, to bring a plate for her uncle. "I was able to apperate home, think it surprised him."_

" _I am glad it worked out for you," He smiled at his niece._

" _He asked me to stay the night last night," A blush covered her cheeks, as she stared down at her plate._

" _You've slept at his house before," He reminded, than realized what she was thinking, "You don't need to be afraid of Spencer, he really cares a lot about you, and wouldn't do anything to hurt you."_

" _I know he won't do anything that I didn't want to, and I know I am ready to be with him, but I am worried about his reaction to my scars." The witch admitted._

" _You're old enough to make your own choices, and I think you should be talking to him about this, he will surprise you," He looked at his son, and smiled, "Want to see a movie today, buddy?_

" _Alright," Jack answered with excitement. "I'll go get ready."_

 _Hotch frowned as his son ran out of the room, before winking at his niece, "Maybe I should had said after I was ready," he kissed his nieces temple, before leaving the dining room._

 _ **(Spencer's Apartment)**_

 _Hermione smiled when she found her boyfriend still asleep, with a book against his chest, and his bed light still on, "Spencer?" She asked as she set her bag at the foot of the bed, and crawled in next to him, "It's eleven already, aren't you suppose to be awake?"_

" _I don't have to work today, so I am sleeping in," He answered, still half asleep._

" _I guess I will just go car shopping by myself," She kissed his forehead, before trying to climb back out of bed, but ended up beneath a now awake boyfriend. She smiled as she looked into his brown eyes, as he lowered his lips to hers._

 _He paused when he realized the lack of clothes she was wearing, before meeting her eyes, "What are you wearing?"_

" _It's called pajamas," She answered, as she ran her fingers through his hair, as he started to kiss her neck, "I brought a change of clothes here with me, so I could leave these with you, for when I spend the nights here."_

 _He rolled back on to his back, as he pulled her to his side, "So you want to buy a car, even though you could do that poppy thing, and travel anywhere."_

" _I do like to drive, you know," She sat back up, and looked at her boyfriend. "I want to make love to you, but there are concerns I have, that I think I should express to you."_

 _He leaned up against his headboard, as he stared at her, "You know I would never-"_

" _I know," She assured, taking his hand in hers, "I want to show you my scars, normally keep them hidden with a glamour, but I want you to see them. I didn't put the glamour on this morning, since my uncle, and Jack already know about them."_

 _He watched as she rolled up her sleeve, to reveal a scar on her arm that spelled the word 'Mudblood', "What happened here?" He trailed his finger along the words, trying to keep his emotions in check,_

" _It means dirty blood, they think if someone is not at least a half-blood, than they are though to have stolen there magic," She answered._

" _Who did this to you?"_

 _We were brought to Malfory Manor, and turned over to some of the Death Eaters. There was this one witch, who was a psychotic bitch, that would do anything that Voldemort asked her to do. Well she saw the 'Gryffindor Sword', and immediately assumed we broke into her vault, and since she still believed that I was a muggleborn, she ordered a couple of men to take Ron, and Harry, to the dungeons, while she kept me with her. She tried to get me to tell her where I got the sword, still thinking that it had been in her vault. She pinned me to the floor, as she sat over me, and beat me. She eventually ended up giving away, that she actually had two other Horcrux's hidden in her vault. She used the Cruciatus Curse, trying to get me to scream, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction. So she took a cursed knife, and carved this on my arm, it was all the way to my bone. Since it was used with a curse knife, I could never remove it permanently, she also bit me, and did anything she could think." She paused, taking a glance at the man in front of her, seeing that he was trying to control his own emotions like her, "Than she left the room, so that Greyback, could have some fun with me. He raped me, and gave me these scars," she pulled up her shirt revealing what looked like a claw mark that lead from her right breast, to her left hip as tears started to fall from her eyes, "I thought I would never get out of there, until Dobby, a very special House-Elf, broke into the manor and saved my friends, than came back for me, sacrificing his own life. Bellatrix, had reentered the room I was in, and right before Dobby got me away, the bitch's knife managed to pierce through his chest." She was shaking at this point, not even wanting to meet her boyfriends eyes. "I wanted to let you know, since I plan on making love to you someday, and I would understand if my scars make me look un-"_

" _Hey, listen to me alright," He pulled her into his arms, and leaned into kissed her temple, "There is not one thing about you, that I would never not want. I love you for who you are, and want nothing more than to show you how much," he tilted her face, so he could press his lips to hers, as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, deepening the kiss, "You really believe that?"_

" _I know that I don't want anyone else," He assured, as he stared into her eyes._

" _Me neither," She smiled, as she allowed him to take control._

 _Spencer stared out the window, and than adjusted his eyes to the sleeping form of his girlfriend, as she slept in his arms. They had fallen asleep after there morning activities, and it brought a smile to his face. "I love you, Mia."_

 _She slowly opened her eyes, and smiled as she looked into his own eyes, "I love you."_

" _So are you ready to start the day?" He asked, running his fingers up, and down her spine._

 _She looked out the window, before climbing out of the bed, wrapping the sheet with her, "I was ready to start the day when I first got here," she watched as he leaned over his own bed, to grab his own bottoms, "But I am not complaining, I enjoyed myself."_

" _That is reassuring to know, I think I would had been disappointed if you hadn't," He watched as she removed one of his shirts from his closet, before going into the bathroom with her bag, "I thought you brought a change of clothes with you?" He walked to his own closet, and put on a pair of jeans, with a blue polo shirt, slipping on his covers._

 _A few minutes later she came back out, wearing his purple button up shirt, and a pair of faded blue jeans with her own converse. She smiled when she came out of the bathroom, as she made her way to where he was sitting at the foot of his bed, "I already planned to steal one of your shirts, so I just brought everything else."_

 _He pulled her by her waist, and smiled when she kissed him, "I have to admit, it does look better on you."_

" _Let's go car shopping," She suggested, helping him back to his feet, "Let's go."_

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will leave off after returning back home, after the trial. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sorry about the late update, and hope you like it, I am having off-and-on writers block. Enjoy the chapter, the next chapter should got back to right after the trial, I apologize again for the three chapter, flashback stories.**

 **Summary: Just more flashbacks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or CM.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **A Week Later**_

" _So what do you have planned for this weekend?" Morgan asked, as he leaned against the young agents desk._

" _I was going to take her to meet my mother, and she's never been to Vegas before, so I booked us a suite at the 'Mirage'," Spencer was finishing the paperwork, of the case from a week ago, hiding the smile from his friend. "I might ask her to move in with me."_

" _To move in, or to marry you?" Morgan teased, winking at his friend._

" _She wants to wait until we're absolutely positive about a future together, before we decide to be pernamentally bound to one another." The young agent answered, looking at his friend._

" _Bound, it's just a piece of paper man, that proves your love," Morgan tried to reason._

" _Not in our beliefs, we believe that marriage is a permanent situation, which is why Haley, and I, made sure the wording on our own contract had a clause, for in case we divorced." Hotch interrupted, joining the two, he turned his gaze at the younger agent, "Mione, is looking forwards to visiting your mom, and she will meet you at your place." He patted Morgan on the shoulder, before turning to walk away, "Enjoy your weekend, Morgan, and Spencer."_

" _I don't believe he ever shared something like that with us, for as long as we worked with the man," Morgan commented, before walking to his own desk, where his bag was sitting before leaving the pit, "I will see you later, Spencer."_

" _See you late, Derek," Spencer stood to his own feet, and followed his friend out as well, only turning in the opposite direction._

* * *

 _ **Spencer's Apartment**_

 _He found her asleep on the couch, and was about to wake her up, until she found a book on the floor. He was about to put it on the table next to her, until he read the title 'Hermione Granger: The Most Powerful Witch of our Time'. He covered her with the blanket on the back of his couch, before sitting in his chair, as he started to read the book, that was titled after his girlfriend._

 _ **'….Hermione stepped in to take the blame for Ron, and Harry, after they saved her from a troll on Halloween in 1991. Harry, and Ron, were surprised but grateful, and the three quickly became friends. In her second year, Hermione, played a crucial role in the discovery of the 'Chamber of Secrets' before falling victim to the basilisk unleashed upon 'Hogwarts' following the opening of the, Chamber.**_

 _Spencer frowned when he read:_

 _ **'….she had spent about two months in the 'Hospital Wing', after the basilisk because it had petrified her. He even cringed when he saw the picture, the showed a large snake like creature, that his girlfriend happened to survive after falling victim.**_

 _He looked at the picture of the twelve year old version of his girlfriend, and smiled as the picture seemed to wave to him._

 _ **'….She had helped her friend Harry, in all the years they all attended the school, and even dropped out of her final year to help her best friend find some missing pieces called Hocruxs.**_

 _ **After she was finished helping to save the magical world, she helped to rebuild the world, which she admits will always be a part of her.'**_

 _He was met with a picture of his girlfriend, and a couple of guys laughing as the levitated bricks, in front of a large set of double doors. She smiled at the raven haired man, as she ignored a red faced red head, who was trying to join in on the two's fun. He stared back at his couch, to see his girlfriend staring back at him, with a sleepy smile, "Nice nap?"_

 _She nodded, not even trying to sit up, "Hello, when did you get home?"_

 _He set the book on the coffee table, as he crawled on his knees, as he leaned over to kiss his girlfriend, "You are an incredible woman," he smiled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and tried to pull him onto the couch with her. He had to stop her before she was able to get him where she wanted, "We need to catch the plane, I promise we could finish when we get to Nevada."_

 _She groaned as she released her grip on him, and let him help her to her own feet, before pulling her in his arms to kiss her again, "If you promise."_

" _Alright, let's catch our flight," He smiled as she took a hold of his hand, and the two of them left the small apartment._

* * *

 _ **Las Vegas-Mirage**_

 _Hermione stared at the room in awe, once they had checked into the hotel, "They didn't have anything smaller? This must have cost a fortune," She turned to looked at her boyfriend, who was currently unpacking his clothes, and putting them neatly in the drawer. "Oh, so you're one of those people, should had figured."_

" _And what kind of person is that?" He asked, turning to look at his girlfriend._

" _The kind that unpacked everything, even though it's only a vocation," She answered easily, hanging her own bag in the closet._

" _Well I sort of lied to you about how long we would stay," He turned his back to the witch, as he started reading the list of room service items, "I actually took some vocation, and booked us here for a week, so we actually return home next Friday. I figured I should actually take the time, since I haven't in the past, and Penelope, says that they just disappear every year if not used."_

" _I think the last time I had a proper vocation, was-" She smiled at her boyfriend, "Was when I visited my uncle, when I was fourteen years old." She sat on one of the edged of the bed, as she looked at her boyfriend, "That was a long time ago, makes me feel old."_

" _Well than, I am going to need to start planning more vocations, what do you think?" He asked, as he leaned over her, and followed till they were both on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, as she met his lips with her own. "Now I believe there was a promise I made, before going to the airport."_

" _I do believe you're right, Dr. Spencer Reid," She smirked as his eyes glazed over, before he started to fulfill his promise._

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _ **Bennington Sanitarium**_

 _ **Nevada**_

 _Hermione always believed you could see the emotions of a person, just by looking into there eyes, further more there soul. What she saw when her boyfriend, and her, came to see his mother, was the love, wisdom, and admiration for her son, when the two woman's eyes met. It was the same way he looked at his mother, or talked about the woman they were currently visiting._

" _Hello mom," Spencer smiled at his mother, who easily returned the gesture, before reaching a hand towards where his girlfriend was standing, "There is someone I would like you to finally meet, mom."_

 _Hermione allowed her boyfriend to pull her to his side, before she reached a hand out to the other woman, and smiled when the woman stared at her, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor Reid, your son speaks highly of you."_

 _Diana smiled as she took the younger woman's hand, returning the smile, "You must be, Mia, my son writes about you in almost all the letters he's sent in the last-" she paused as if to determine when she first started hearing about the younger woman._

 _Diana Reid was a very beautiful woman, that her son had taken after, as she watched the two of them interact. She was staring out the window, when they first appeared at the Sanitarium, earlier this morning. Though now she was staring at her son, hanging on his every word, as she held onto his hand, She looked at, "Six months, give or take."_

" _Sounds about right," Spencer agreed, smiling at his girlfriend, who had pulled up an empty chair to sit beside the older woman. He grabbed a chair of his own, as he sat facing the two woman, "How are you doing mom?"_

" _I'm doing better, at least that's what the doctor assures me of," She looked back at the young woman, "So your his bosses niece, but you sound like your from-"_

" _My mom moved to the UK, after she met my father, so I was raised in England most of my life," The witch answered easily, as she took the other woman's hand again, "I haven't asked Spencer yet, but I was hoping you'd join us for lunch, while we're staying here. Maybe Monday, or whenever you would like."_

 _The older woman turned to look at her son, and smiled as she reached for one of his, "So she finally got you to take your vocation time?" She smiled back at the witch, and squeezed her hand, "I am looking forward to lunch. So tell me about your parents, I know somethings about your uncle, from Spencer's letters, but tell me about your parents."_

" _My parents were Dentist, they had there own practice, and always let me know they were proud of me as I grew up. I didn't really have a lot of friends, until I started going to a private school, so I spent a lot of time with my parents, and my books. They would have loved to meet Spencer, he's everything a parent would wish for, for there only daughter," The young woman answered, wiping the tear from her own eye, with the handkerchief her boyfriend handed her. She laughed softly, as she looked at the materiel, "I mean how many guys his age, would have a handkerchief to offer, when someone cries?"_

 _Diana smiled at her son, as she cupped his cheek in her palm, as she still held the younger woman's hand, "He's my perfect boy, and I am glad he has found a lady, who see's what I have always known."  
_

" _I think I am going to talk to the doctor, and let him know about Monday," The young man stood to his feet, and left the two woman._

 _Diana smiled, as she watched her son walk away, before turning to the young woman, "Thank you."_

 _The witch looked at the older woman confused, "I didn't do anything, there really is-"_

" _You accept me, and that makes my son happy, he's never brought any girl to be introduced to me before, you are very special to him," Diana smiled as she looked towards her son, who was returning, "So is the doctor letting me out on Monday, for lunch.'_

" _He says you're allowed to get out for the afternoon," He answered, resting his hands on his girlfriends shoulder, as he leaned in, and kissed her cheek, "We should get going, so my mom could have dinner."_

 _Hermione nodded, as she got to her feet, before looking at her boyfriends mother, "Would you like us to bring anything tomorrow?"_

 _They each gave the older woman a hug, and promised to visit again tomorrow morning, before leaving the sanitarium._

 **A/N: I hope you like the chapter, and sorry that it's short. Read, and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Burrow**

Hermione was sitting beside the fireplace, as they watched Spencer, and Arthur, play a game of the wizarding chest She then turned her attention to where her uncle, and Bill, were talking about each of there lives, promising to introduce there children, or any other way to keep in touch. "I didn't know that my uncle, and Bill, went to school together."

"Yeah Bill, he told me that your uncle, use to help him with his homework when he was younger. Apparently mum, and dad, use to invite your uncle over during the summer, I think I might not have been born, or to young to remember." Ginny was holding her best friends hand, as she turned her eyes to where her dad, and friends boyfriend were playing, "Looks like Spencer, is about to win."

"He sometimes plays chess in the park, or will play it alone at the apartment," Hermione smiled, as she watched her boyfriend make the final move, and then all the pieces realigned themselves, as they returned to there starting place. She enjoyed the wander in her boyfriends eyes, as he took everything in around the burrow, even earlier when Molly, used magic to cook multiple dishes, "Having fun, Pretty Boy?" She asked, using one of Morgan's nicknames.

"Pretty Boy?" Both twins asked, as they entered the house, both holding something behind there backs.

Hermione laughed at the mock glare, which her boyfriend was giving her, before looking back at the twins, "One of Spencer's friends from the states, calls him a lot of nicknames, including Pretty Boy. So I call him that sometimes, or I use to before-" she stopped her explaining, and smiled at the group, "It's one of my favorites, so sometimes I use it on him."

"She knows it's the least favorite, which is actually why she likes using it," Spencer corrected, smiling at his girlfriend, "and to answer your question, I am enjoying myself."

Molly rested her hands on Spencer's shoulders, before looking at her family, "I say we had a long day, so why don't we go to bed, and I will have breakfast ready, before you three leave," she didn't even noticed how the young man tensed at the touch, or didn't think it was that big of a deal, as she turned her eyes to her twins, "Whatever you two have behind your backs, better go right back out of my house, and back to your shops where you got them."

George held out a bag, looking as innocent as possible, "But mum, we just put somethings, which muggles won't question. We wanted Spencer, and Aaron, to have a gift bag from our shop." 

"We really didn't put any of our candies in the bag, or anything to make someone change, just some safe things. We remember what Mione did to us, last time we tricked Neville, into eating our candies" Fred added, holding out his own bag, "We even included some of Mione's favorite, witch's products."

"Honestly mum, you really know how to ruin a surprise," Both twins finished, handing there bags, to there friend, before apperating out of the house.

Molly just sighed, still resting her hands on the young agents shoulders, before going to wrap her arms around Aaron, "Get some sleep Aaron, you can sleep in Percy's old room, he doesn't live here anymore."

Arthur stood to his own feet, and walked over to where the girls were sitting, and wrapped his arms around them, "Mione, you and Spencer, can sleep in her old room, since she has her own home now, just comes by for breakfast. Bring Harry with you, he has tomorrow off, I am sure he'd like to see Mione."

Ginny wrapped her arms around her friends neck, and then shook the other two's hand, before going to the floo, "I'll see you in the morning, and I'll bring my husband with me."

Spencer had woken up in the unfamiliar room, and then remembered where he was, as he went to pull his girlfriend in his arms. He opened his eyes, when he didn't feel her next to him, and than looked at his watch, which read one in the morning. He got out of bed quietly, and made his way down the stairs, trying not to wake the other occupants. When he reached the living room, he found his girl sitting at the large table, with a cup of tea in her hands. He looked around the empty kitchen, as he sat beside the witch, "You alright?"

Hermione turned, and forced a smile for her boyfriend, before sipping at her tea, "I'm doing fine, just wanted to get some tea."

"How long have you been up?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing the top of her head.

"I haven't really slept yet," She got to her feet, and returned the mug to the sink, before turning to lean against the counter, "I -" she fought back a sob, as her eyes started watering. "I love the Weasley's, they're my second family, but it's hard being in this house after everything that's happened."

He pulled the witch into his arms, and held her closely, "I can see how much they care about you, Bill, Fred, George, Arthur, and your uncle, gave me the if-I-ever-hurt-you speech, while you were helping with dinner earlier. Well you're uncle just sat, and watched the spectacle happen, I think he found it funny."

"You'll probably hear it again, when Harry, comes to breakfast," She warned, before pulling her boyfriend down in a kiss, "Although he won't be as intimidating, as the others I can promise you that much," she took his hand, and lead him out of the house, placing heating charms around them. 

He stared around the large fields, as his girlfriend lead him towards the lake, and to a large tree where she sat on the ground. He sat beside her, and held her close as she rested her head against his chest, "I love you, Mia."

"I love you to, Spencer," She replied, as she closed her eyes.

He smiled when he heard her even breathing, as he stared out at the small lake, where the reflection of the moon shone brightly.

"There you are," Hotch stated, when he found the two, and than looked at his niece, "How is she doing?"

"She couldn't sleep in the house, I found her downstairs drinking tea, and she told me it was hard for her to stay in the house after the events that occurred," The young agent answered, kissing the top of his girlfriends head, "She brought me out here, and almost as soon as we sat down, she fell asleep."

"She used to like camping in my backyard, when she first visited Haley, and I, when she was fifteen. She liked looking up at the stars, and the moon." The older agent knelt down, and lifted the young woman up in his arms, as Spencer, stood beside him, "I'll carry her upstairs, you could sleep in the room I was suppose to, I'll take there daughters old room." He lead the young man back into the house, and to the room he had been sleeping in earlier.

Spencer laid on the bed, before Hotch, gently laid his niece on the bed, "Why did she agree to stay here, after what happened to her?"

"She loves this family, and didn't want to hurt there feelings, especially after everything that was going on with there youngest son." Hotch leaned down, and kissed his nieces forehead, before walking to the door, "Oh, and let me look through the gifts the twins gave us first, I need to make sure there's nothing body changing in them." He shut the door behind him, letting the two have there privacy.

 **Home Sweet Home**

Hermione smiled as she looked at her boyfriend, as she leaned against the counter, where her boyfriend was fixing his morning coffee, "I would say to much coffee can stunt your growth, but you're over six feet."

He just smiled as he brought his mug to his mouth, before turning his attention to his girlfriend, "My mom says it's the reason I am so thin."

"Than I would have to agree with her," The witch explained, purring herself a cup of tea, from the kettle on the stove. She soundlessly set her cup down, and than turned to look at him.

He set his cup down, and brought her lips to his, as he lifted her on the island behind him, "So what are your plans today?"

"I don't know, was going to take a bath, and maybe make love to my boyfriend," She started to rub her fingers against his bare chest, as she began to explain her plans, "How about you, Dr. Reid?"

"I had the same idea, only replace boyfriend, with girlfriend, and postpone the bath for after," He answered carrying her into the bedroom, and to his still disheveled bed, "How does that sound?"

"I like how you think," Hermione agreed.

He smiled as he leaned back in, and kissed her with the desire he was feeling at the moment. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you to, Spencer," She exclaimed, as she allowed him to take control.

 **A Month Later**

 **FlashBack**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _How are you, and that young man we met at your trial doing? How is your uncle, and cousin doing as well. Well I wish I was writing with happy greetings, but unfortunately this letter is not a happy one, but a warning that involves all the young witch's, and wizard, who had resided in all of Europe. Due to the great loss of lives, during the war, they have decided to 'Put forth a 'Marriage Law' effective a month from tomorrow, which would be today your time. That make since, right?_

 _It will effect all Witch's, and Wizard's, who are from Europe, ensuring that muggleborn's, and half-blood's marry a pure blood, to lessen the chance of squids. Who ever is not married by the time the law takes effect in a months time, than they will be assigned someone, or be sent to Azkaban, if the said person refuses. I am writing, so you have a chance to be happy, and not be stuck in this law. Take care, and with all our love._

 _-Molly, and Arthur Weasley_

 _Hermione stormed into her uncles office, as she tightly grasped the letter in her hand, "This isn't fair, is it?"_

 _Her uncle took the letter from where she tossed it on his desk, and quickly scanned through it, "That is one of the good things about America, we don't have to worry about this law shit," he looked at his niece, who was now sitting on the couch, "Did you tell, Spencer?"_

" _No, I hurried straight to you with this," She answered, running her hands through her hair, trying to keep from screaming. "We're just getting back to the way things had been, before I left him the first time, he will be heart broken if he knew."_

" _Or he might agree to marry you," Her uncle countered, sitting beside his niece on the couch, "At least Arthur, and Molly, gave you a heads up so you had time, to get married. Or maybe I could swing-"_

" _No because I received my magic education in England, so I am automatically registered, until I marry someone. Than I will be bound, to where ever they are living, you know how old fashioned the magical world could be. They still consider the woman, the weaker sex in the relationship," She stood up, and walked to the window, where she could see her boyfriend talking with JJ, and Prentiss, as he made one of his rockets. "He hasn't brought up marriage anyways." She smiled when her boyfriends eyes met hers, and quickly got to his feet. "I will see you, and Jack, before I go back to the UK." She was about to leave the office, when her uncle grabbed her by the shoulder, and gave her his most stern expression._

" _Sit down, the three of us are going to talk about this, before you make a mistake you'd regret," He pointed to the couch, and did the same when the youngest agent entered, before magicking the door closed. He turned his eyes to the young agents, who was looking confused between the two, "Spencer, remember that question you asked me last week, I think now is the time to share with her what we talked about."_

" _Here?"_

" _I will leave you two alone, but now is the best time, before it's to late," Hotch explained, patting the young agents shoulder, before leaving his office._

 _Spencer turned his attention to the witch, as she fiddled with a crumbled piece of paper, "Are you alright, did something happen?"_

" _I have to go back to the UK, there's a marriage law effecting most the magical community in Europe. Since I am registered there, the law effects me, since I am not married."_

" _You can't leave me, Mia," He was now down on his knees, as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriends waist, "I love you."_

" _I love you to, but it's the law," She cried, as she cupped his face, "I have to do this."_

 _He noticed the warn parchment in her hand, and slowly removed it. He caught her eyes, as he buried his face in her neck, trying to think of how to go about it. Than decided on the honest route, "I asked your uncle, for your hand in marriage the other day, so don't think this is just because I feel obligated. Because it's nothing to do with obligation, but everything to do because I love you,Hermione Jane Granger" He took her hand in his, and gave a small smile, "Will you marry me? I will give you the ring later, since it's still in my book case, if you were to say yes. I planned to do this on my birthday, when we went to visit my mother that weekend, but decided to wait till after you moved in with me."_

 _She leaned in, and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pulled her on to his lap, "I will.  
_

" _I had wanted to marry you, for a very long time," He admitted, as he sat on the couch, and pulled her into his arms, "The ring has been hidden inside my hollow book, since I first got it for you before you left."_

" _Let's go to Vegas, and have your mother there, so she could see her son get married," She suggested, as she rested her head on his shoulder._

"Do you Spencer Reid, take Hermione Jean Granger, for better, or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do," The young agent answered, smiling at his soon to be wife, the Chaplin from his mother Sanitarium, read through the vowels.

Mrs. Reid was sitting next to Jack, and Aaron, as she watched her son get married, to the young witch. "My baby is getting married."

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger, take Dr. Reid Spencer, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to be bound for in this life, as long as you shall live." Kingsley asked, stepping beside the Chaplin, who was doing the young agents set of vows. He looked at the young witch, "So your word be true."

Hermione smiled, hearing the older woman, as she looked at her soon to be husband. "I promise to be bound to this man, for the rest of my days, so my word be true."

The Chaplin watched as the Minister, took the young mans left hand, and then did the same to the young woman. Pressing there palms together, before laying a burgundy silk cloth over there still pressed palms, chanting something he only assumed was latin. His eyes widened, when a soft glow admitted from there palms, at the end of the other mans chant."

"Please continue," Kingsley urged the other, after tucking the cloth in the grooms sleeve, "My part is now finished." He went to sit beside Aaron, and watched the rest of the ceremony.

"Now that we have the special effects out of the way," Teased the Chaplin, as he looked at the groom, "You two may now exchange your rings."

Spencer could still feel the warmth from the magic, as he slid the ring onto the witch's finger, and smiled at her, "With this rings, I promise you a life time of love, and honesty. You will be my home, where ever our life may take us, and I will never take you for granted. We're a team, from this day forward."

Hermione smiled as she slid the ring onto the young agents finger, as she pressed his hand to her chest, "You are my heart, my home, and now my family, as I am now a part of yours," she smiled at her soon to be mother in-law, as Jack hung an antique necklace around the older woman's neck, "I could never have imagined, that I would be a part of an amazingly brilliant family. I will walk beside you through our life together, and will never stray from you. You are everything I ever wanted, and I can't see any future past you, because you are my future. I love you, Spencer."

The Chaplin looked like he wanted to cry, as he watched the couple exchange there words of commitment, before turning to the guest, "Do any of you reject to the wedding?"

"Oh, just let him kiss her already, I waited long enough for this," Mrs. Reid exclaimed, causing the others to laugh a little. She had her hand wrapped around the necklace, that Jack, had hung over her neck.

"You heard the lady!" Jack agreed, shouting louder than he should had.

The Chaplin chuckled, as he turned back to the couple, "You are now declared husband, and wife, you may now kiss your bride."

Spencer took his new wife off guard, as he dipped her, and gave her a passion field kiss of promise. "Hello Mrs. Reid."

"Hello husband," Hermione whispered back, as her husband straightened her, and they turned towards there family. She walked over to where Dianne, was standing with a smile, and cupped the locket in her hand, "This was my mothers grandmother Granger's locket, and I want you to have it, as a small token of love."

"I need to go catch my flight, so I could return back to the Ministry," Kingsley kissed the witch's cheek, and said his goodbye's to the rest of the group, before leaving the small Sanitarium chapel.

Aaron took his son by the hand, and smiled at his niece, and now nephew in-law, "Well welcome to the family you two," he shook Dianne's hand, and did the same to the young agent, "Jack, and I, have to catch a flight back to Virginia, so we'll see you two in a couple of weeks."

"Bye cousin, Mione," Jack waved, as his dad lead him out of the room, leaving the three alone.

"So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Asked the older woman, as she wrapped an arm around her daughter in-law's shoulder, and smiled at her son.

"We're taking a trip to the UK, so she could show me around where she grew up, might even see the boarding school, she spent half her life." Spencer kissed his witch's cheek gently, before going to take his mothers hand, "I believe it's dinner time for you mother, so I will call you when we get back, if that is alright with you. I will make sure to take plenty of pictures.

Dianna wrapped her arms around the two, "I can't wait to see the pictures, I hope you two have fun."

After another thirty minutes if saying goodbye, the newlyweds found themselves headed to the airport, to began there honeymoon, and new life together.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long waited update, but life had been extremely hectic, and am just now looking over my fanfictions, to see which are ready to be sent out. Again, I hope you like this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know it's been a while, but I finally got around to posting the chapter, which I had written months ago. Sorry for being so behind, I just forgot I did this chapter, and I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: You know what I don't own.**

Spencer stared at the large white Manor, which had been the place of his wife's torture, during the time of her war. According to his wife, her friends had remodeled the whole Manor, not wanting to be visually reminded of what took place. He wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, when the large double doors open, showing a small creature wearing a pink doll dress, "Uhm."

The little creatures eyes widened, when they landed on the witch, and wrapped her arms around her leg, "Pinky, happy to see Miss Minnie, she be missing misses." She had large tears in her eyes, as she took the witch's hand, "Pinky be mad, when she hears 'bout bad wizard, and what he did to misses." The little creature placed a hand, on the witch's stomach, and closed it's big eyes, as a glow appeared over the stomach, "Pinky, she be giving this one, special elf protection. No bad thing happen, with this little master, and misses."

Hermione's hand went straight to her stomach, as she looked down at the creature, who was now looking at her husband. She decided to wait till talking to her female host, before letting her husband in on what the elf had shared, "Pinky, this is my new husband, Spencer."

The elf's ears went flat against her small head, as she did a shy curtsy, and reaching out a hand to the mister, "Any friend of Misses, is friend of Pinky." She took the young agents hand, and dragged him down to her level, so she could whisper in his ear, "Pinky good house elf, pinky go home with Misses, and new husband. Take care of family, she be good elf."

"Pinky, we live in a muggle apartment, we can't take you back yet," She saw the confusion on her boyfriends face, and smiled down at the small elf, "After the battle, Pinky, she had attached herself to me, and after the battle I asked Draco to take her in. I promised if I got a home in the magical world, or in the middle of nowhere, than I would bring her back with me."

"Thank you, Pinky," Spencer stood back up, as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, still looking at the small elf, "I like your dress."

That was it for the Elf, as she wrapped herself around the agents leg, and cried with tears of joy. "That's it Master, Pinky, she no make sound in muggle apartment, she go home with you now. Pinky be good house elf, for her Minnie's family."

"Please tell me, you came to collect your elf."

Hermione's smiled at her friend, as he entered the entryway, with Narcissa, right beside her son, "Draco, Narcissa, I missed you so much," she wrapped her arms around the two, still holding onto the lady of the manor, as she turned to look at her husband, "Spencer, this beautiful woman here is, Narcissa, and ferret face beside her, is Draco."

"One time I was turned into a ferret, and no one let's me live it down!" Draco mumbled, reaching a hand towards the agent, "Congratulations on your wedding." He turned back around, to where the young witch, and his mother were whispering, "I am going to take your husband to my study, Blaise, Adrian, and Theodore, are waiting to meet the man, who caught the Lioness."

Spencer looked hesitant, until his wife gave a reassuring smile, "I will see you, Mia," he kissed his wife's cheek, before following the wizard out of the room.

Hermione smiled as she allowed the older witch, to lead her into the parlor, where there was tea waiting. She remembered what Pinky, had suggested upon entering the room, "Can you do a conception test on me, Narcissa? Pinky said something about the little master, and misses, and I would like to know if she is referring to a possible pregnancy, or my husband, and me."

Narcissa smiled, as she took the young witch's hand, and waved her wand over the witchs stomach with her other. "Let's see shall we?" She smiled after a couple of moments, as she placed her hand over the younger witch's womb, as she closed her eyes, "Please allow the Black, and Malfoy, magic protect your growing family," she opened her eyes, and smiled, "It looks like Pinky, was talking about the little one's, growing inside you. I put my families protection over you, so that this child will become strong, and know there family."

Hermione was in tears, as she lowered her own hands, to where her children were growing, "Twins?"

Narcissa smiled at the young witch, as she pulled the young woman, into a warm hug, "Mione, I am so glad you found happiness, in that young man you brought with you. Lucius, sends his apologies for his absence, and would like to meet the two of you for lunch sometime. You know he travels to the states, for some business affairs with Draco, and Blaise."

"I would love to have lunch with him," Hermione smiled as she looked down at her hands, thinking about the new lives inside her, "How am I going to tell, Spencer?"

"You'll find the right time," Narcissa leaned back in her seat, and lifted her tea cup, "So tell me about your new home, how many rooms are there, and have you visited the magical community?"

"It's a single room apartment, close to Spencer's work, and there's an empty shop in the magic community. I was going to see about purchasing, and opening a small book shop to give me something to do, but it seems like I already will have my hands full."

"You can't stay in that one bedroom apartment, it would be to crowded for you guys, when the twins get bigger." Narcissa walked over, to where her desk was located, and brought out a folder titled 'Black Estates'. She pulled out a parchment, with a clip sticking to the corner, and handed it to the witch, "Consider this a wedding gift, from the three of us, to you, and your Husband. I use to come here, when I was a little girl, during the summer times. It's a large farm house, with a lot of space to have a garden, and play area for your little ones. My father gave it to me, when I married Lucius, because I loved it so much as a child.I know I ask you this a couple years ago, but please accept me as your mother," Narcissa placed a strand of the witch's curls, behind her ear, "I know I will never replace your own parents, but I want to be these little one's grandmother, and add your family to the tree. No one will ever question there blood, and they will forever have our protection, along with your family."

Pinky popped into the parlor, with a small tote bag in her hands, and now a white hat, "I'se ready to go Miss Minnie."

"Pinky, let me find a house, where we could have you first," Hermione knelt before the small elf, and gave a small smile, as she turned to look at Narcissa, "Mrs. Malfoy, will-"

"Actually, Dear, you already have the families Virginia Estate I had given you, and here are the papers to peramentally make you family." Narcissa brought out an envelope, sealed with the Malfoy symbol, and handed it to the young woman. "We won't take no for an answer, and you of all people should know that by now."

"Draco wants me as a sister?" Hermione asked, as she sat back in the chair, with Pinky, sitting on her right.

The older witch smiled, as her son entered with the other boys, including the witch's husband. "Enjoy your big brother speech, gentlemen?"

"You have a lot of people, who really care about you, my love," Spencer sat in the chair, which Pinky, had made appear, when the men entered the room. He wrapped an arm around his wife, as she leaned into him, holding an envelope in her hands. "Draco, was explaining how his family, is trying to adopt you magically."

The witch nodded, as she stared at both Malfoy's. "If I accept there offer, it guarantee's there family acceptance, for all generations connected to us, from the moment there magic combines mine, to them."

"Is it safe?"

"None of us, would put Mione, in any danger Muggle," Theo looked offended, which was common since pureblood's were still known for anything bad. He raised his hand, holding his palm out, showing a small star symbol, "This is our sign of family, Narcissa, and Lucius, magically adopted the three of us, after our parents either died, or disowned us."

"Lucius is going to have lunch with us, since he is out of town now, he was a spy in the war." Hermione informed.

"He's taking care of some final details, in the states at the moment," Narcissa answered, "Please take my offer, Mione."

The younger witch nodded, as she reached her hand out, so her palm was facing the other witch, "I accept."

Narcissa smiled, as she immediately cast a small slicing charm, on both there palms, than pressed there palms together. A glow began to wrap around the two woman, before it disappeared, leaving a star shape scar on bother palms, "Thank you, Hermione," she pressed a kiss to the younger witch's forehead, before gesturing to the envelope, "Please open the gift, and I hope you like it."

Hermione handed the envelope to her husband, and smiled as he read the parchment, before his eyes widened, "It's a deed to a house, in Virginia, with some open space around."

"Lucius, is there now making sure the library, is to the two of your standards. There is also a whole floor, where your mother in-law, could live if you two choose. Along with a guest house, a little ways, away from the manor." Narcissa explained, smiling as Spencer, stared at her in shock, "My family hardly get's down to Virginia, so the land was just sitting there empty, except for the caretaker. He is a very good man, a distant cousin of ours, who was born a squib."

"It's seems like a lot of room, for just the three of us, unless Pinky, was talking about you having twins, than it will be a great gesture. We could even put money aside, that way we have a nurse, that will come visit-" The young agent started, only to be interrupted by his wife.

"Spencer, the magical world has ways, where we could heal your mother if she wants. Or Pinky, could help with your mother, no need to hire a nurse," The witch smiled as her husband, as he placed a hand on her stomach, "I knew you would figure out what Pinky said, and very glad I don't have to tell you now," she kissed her husbands cheek.

"Wait, you got my sister pregnant?" Blaise shouted, standing to his feet, and hurrying to where the muggle was sitting.

"Only thirty minutes of being your sister, and you're already being annoying," She stood to her own feet, and blocked the darker wizard, from in front of her husband. "We are happily married, and have been dating for a long time, so please if you want to be godfather to my children, sit your ass back down."

Blaise was about to object, when he realized what the witch had just said, "Wait you want me to be your childs godfather?"

"You made me promise a long time ago, when we were both heads at school, that if ever I have a daughter you would have to be her godfather. Something about needing to show my daughter, that she was a little girl, since I was too much of a tom boy. You bloody made me sign a parchment, so that way I couldn't back out of the promise, you baboon." The witch crossed her arms over her chest, and tapped her foot on the marble floor, "Now show me those manners you wish your godchild to learn, and sit your bloody arse down." She turned to look at her two other new brothers, who were literally pouting, "Don't pout like that, you're all uncles, he just had the title godfather. Which to me just means he's a glorified uncle, just with a different title."

"So how long are you in town for?" The older witch asked, after Blaise took a seat.

"We were going to go home, in a weeks time, but we now have a house to move into. So maybe we'll head home later, that way we could get everything in the house, and see how my husband can come, and go as he pleases from the magic world, since he is a muggle."

"It shouldn't be a problem, dear. The Black Estate, is in the farmlands of the non-magical world, should be able to access it easily. That was why I loved it as a child, grandfather wasn't as prejudice as my mother, and loved allowing the muggle children play on his land. Which was why I knew you'd appreciate it, and take care of it like he did, because you take care of those you love. You even took care of us, even after being through all you have, you cared for us all the whole time," Narcissa smiled as she took her new daughters hand, and gently squeezed it in her own, "You really don't need any furniture, since the whole house is furnished, but if you want you can bring your own furniture."

"The only thing I really own, is an electric keyboard, small kitchen appliances, and my books," Spencer answered, as he looked at his wife, who tried to hide a yawn behind her tea cup. "Plus my personal things, and Mia's."

The older witch smiled at the younger witch, as she stood to her own feet, and helped the mother to be up, "Why don't you stay the remaining of your vocation here, and your wife could take a nap, must be more comfortable than staying at any hotel." She turned to look at Theo, "Can you be a lamb, and go with Spencer, to retrieve there things?"

Draco noticed the confusion on the mans face, and smirked as he stood to his feet, "Mother wasn't asking, so might as well humor her, and besides your wife is almost asleep on the spot."

Hermione smiled at her husband, as the older witch lead her out of the room, "You can trust Theo, and Blaise."

"You heard the- Wait!" Draco looked appalled, as he realized what the witch said, before his mother lead her away both giggling. "Blaise, we have some work to do, so let's let Theo, and Spencer, do as mother suggested."

"Alright," Blaise agreed, as he followed the blonde from the parlor.

Theo smiled at the agent, "So you ready to get your stuff?"

"Ready when you are," The agent answered, following the wizard out of the parlor, towards the back yard.

"Hermione introduced some automobiles to Lucius a couple years back, and now with the remodel of the manor, there is now a three story garage. She taught us all how to drive, and we could choose whichever car, that we feel like driving. I like the burgundy porsch, so we'll be taking it through the muggle world, to get your things."

"My wife said I could trust you guys, so I will," Spencer got into the passenger seat, and barely buckled his seat belt, before the wizard pulled out of the garage within seconds.

 **The Next Day**

Hermione smiled as she stared at her sleeping husband, "Spencer?"

"I'm sleeping," He mumbled.

"Spencer?"

"What's the matter?" He wrapped his arm around the witch, and pulled her against his chest, without opening his eyes, "Bad dream?"

Hermione smiled at her husband, as she placed a gently kiss to his cheek, "I slept through the whole night, and now it's time for us to wake up, before we miss lunch with Lucius, and Narcissa. Lucius is looking forward to taking you to the wizarding elite club, while Narcissa, Blaise, and I go shopping."

That got the agents attention, as he looked at the witch, with a raised brow, "Blaise is going with you two?"

"He is taking his role as godfather very seriously, and insist that he should be the one, who picks the belongings for our daughter." The witch answered, as she slid from her husbands arms, and walked to the cupboard that Pinky deposited there clothes the night before. She was already wearing a green summer dress, which fell to her ankles, with brown leather strap sandals. "Blaise apparently went to the robe maker, and had some maternity dresses made for me, they will grow with my pregnancy."

"He buys you clothes?" Spencer asked, as he walked to the closet, where there was a set of green robes hanging. "Who's are these?"

"Lucius, he had pinky get your size, and had these made for the elite club," Hermione answered, as she walked towards the door, and watching as her husband admired the robes, "Remember to relax today, Draco, and Theo, will be there with you guys as well, than we're going to the Burrow for dinner."

"You, and I?"

"All of us are invited to the Burrow, the families apparently started a monthly picnic, when the Matron's of both households, started volunteering at the children hospital. We might as well share our news as well," She looked down at her still flat stomach, and placed her hand over her abdomen, "I still can't believe that I'm pregnant."

"I am looking forward to fatherhood," Her husband agreed, as he started to get the robes on, staring at himself in the full mirror, "These clothes feel light as air, would be great to have some clothes with this material, for when I am on the job. I can easily maneuver in these with ease."

"It's not the fabric, it the magic they cast, to ensure comfort," Hermione explained, as she reached for her husbands hand, "You'll see Author, Bill, the twins, and Harry there as well, so you'll know some people there besides my new brothers. I was thinking about asking JJ, if she would be the godmother for both babies."

"I will ask her, when we return to Virginia," Her husband assure, as his witch lead them down the long hallway.

 **Later on that Day**

"No brooms," Both witch's exclaimed, before the dark skinned wizards hand, even had the chance to touch the toddler broom.

Blaise sighed, as he turned his attention to a pink plush centaur, "You two don't have an objection towards unicorns, do you?"

Narcissa smiled, as she cupped her sons cheek, while still holding her daughters hand, "I think the plush toys are adorable, we should get the dragon as well, so they each have something to cuddle." 

"I do not want my child near a broom, until they are eight, or nine years old," Hermione explained, throwing a dragon bed set into the basket, along with a purple, and pink unicorn bedding."

They had done a spell earlier, to find out the sexes of the baby, and were happy to see the witch was indeed having one of each. So the three of them were shopping, for almost anything a baby might need, according to the godfather.

"I need to think of a godfather for my son, since you only want to be godfather to our daughter," The expecting witch explained, as she tossed some magic bottles in the basket, and burping blankets.

"Don't be rediculous, I will be both there godfathers, and teach your son to be a gentlemen," The wizard smiled as he tossed in some boy baby robes, and then some frilly dresses for the girl, "No need to look for another."

Narcissa smiled as she listened to her children, as she filled her own basket full of stuff, "I am getting things for our house, for when my grandbabies visit us during the summer."

The young woman smiled, as she walked with her family, thinking life was good.


End file.
